charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Charged
Charged 'is the third episode of the first season and the overall third episode of ''Charmed Reborn. Description Penelope and Annie get their first charges, but things get complicated when a P.I. gets on their trail; Melinda runs into Rich, who tries to reconcile; Penelope refuses to accept what she is; Lacey's relationship with Joshua is getting rocky. Cast Main Cast *Phoebe Tonkin as Annie Halliwell *Lucy Hale as Penelope Halliwell *Daisy Ridley as Lacey Halliwell *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Katie Holmes as Melinda Halliwell Guest Stars *Jamie Dornan as Jasper Hill *Jake T. Austin as Joshua Prince *Chris Pratt as William Gray *Emma Stone as Savannah Hanson *Kit Harrington as Rich Scapulae *Laverne Cox as Kama *Katelyn Tarver as Emily *Zoey Deutch as Skyler Williams *Imogen Poots as Harper Payne-Whitman *Evan Peters as Daniel Miller *Emma Stone as Savannah Hanson *Jennette McCurdy as Jenny Carter Magical Notes Book of Shadows The Windwalker :Windwalkers are elementals that can control the wind. '' :''They are typically known as very care free spirits. :''They can use their powers to create small breezes, dust storms, or an F5 tornado.'' :They can help create hurricanes if near water too. :Windwalkers are normally born as mortals in every generation. Potions The Source Expulsion Potion Rich tried to use this potion to rid himself of The Source. It didn't work and Rich asked Melinda to go before The Source decided to attack. Seeing as the potion is continually changing, most of its contents are unknown, although Rosemary is included. To Slow Down Super Speed Potion Melinda used this potion to inhibit Jasper from using his Hyper Speed, giving the girls enough time to cast the spell and vanquish him. Spells ''To Erase Someone's Memory Lacey used this spell to erase Joshua's memory after she found out that he hired Jasper, not knowing that he was a Tracer. : ''Secrets revealed, things seen : ''Erase (insert name)'s memory.'' ''For Invoking the Power of Three Lacey, Penelope, and Annie cast the spell to vanquish Jasper. :''Hear now the words of the witches. :The secrets we hid in the night. :The oldest of Gods are invoked here. :The great work of magic is sought. :In this night and in this hour. :We call upon the Ancient Power! Powers '''Black Orbing: Used by Lacey to teleport. Geo Leaping: Used by Jasper whenever he teleported. Hyper Speed: Used by Jasper to catch up with Lacey and when attacking the Charmed Ones and company. Telekinesis: Used by Lacey to get away from Jasper and Chris and Lacey while playing Chess. Also used by Melinda to bring the book to her. Orb Manipulation: Used by Melinda to block Penelope's path. Electrokinesis: Used by Penelope to blow up her lamp, destroy the orb wall and attack Jasper. Also used by Jasper (after copying the power) to attack the girls. Whirling: Used by Skyler to teleport. Orbing: Used by Emily to teleport into the Manor. Also used by Annie to teleport. Beaming: Used by Kama and Penelope to teleport. [[Suggestion|'Suggestion']]: Used by Penelope to tell Harper to trust herself and Daniel. Sensing: Used by Annie to locate Skyler. Aerokinesis: Used by Skyler to blow back the demons. Aerokinetic Blasts: Used by Skyler to attack demons. Power Mimicry: Used by Jasper to copy Combustive Orbing and Electrokinesis. Combustive Orbing: Used by Annie to attack Jasper. Flaming: Used by Rich whenever he teleported. Empathy: Used by Kama to read Penelope's Emotions before she left the manor. Terms Mortals: Beings who don't possess any type of magical powers and whose bodies won't allow them to. Witch Hunters: 'Often descendants of a generation/family of other Witch Hunters or humans who may have been wronged by a witch. They may possess magical powers. 'Tracers: A special type of witch hunter that possesses powers. Charges: A person to whom a magical being such as a Whitelighter, Cupid, Sandman, Muse, Guardian Angel or Familiar has been assigned to provide guidance, protection or another purpose. They can be Magical or non-magical. Windwalkers: Elementals that solely possess power of the wind and air. Elementals: Magical beings that possess control of the four classic elements of nature: fire, wind, earth and water. The Jingle: A magical chime heard by angels, when they're ready to receive their charges. Cupid-Witch: A cross between a Cupid and a Witch. Artifacts Cupid Ring: A ring used by Cupids to guide their charges. It grants them additional powers. Skyler's Fans: Fans that Skyler uses to enhance her Aerokinetic abilities. Beings Magical Beings Emily- An Elder. Kama- The Head of All Cupids. Skyler Williams- A Windwalker; also Annie's first charge. Jasper Hill- The Witch Hunter/Tracer that hunted the girls. Mortals Jenny Carter- One of The Charmed Ones' classmates and a fellow cheerleader. Joshua- Lacey's boyfriend turned ex. Daniel Miller- The husband of Harper Payne-Whitman. Harper Payne-Whitman- The wife of Daniel Miller; also Penelope's first charge. Notes & Trivia *Lacey and Joshua break up in the first episode we see them together. *This is the first time we see an elemental. *It's revealed that someone can be connected to their charge naturally and that they aren't always assigned. *It's revealed that all three girls have an elemental power. *Lacey's an expert at photography. *She displays her gymnastics for the first time in this episode, using it to escape from Jasper. She kicked him and back flipped off his leg, landing on the ground effortlessly. * This is the first time the girls used the Power of Three and it vanquished a being; they used it in the first episode, but it didn't work since the demon was a hybrid. * Melinda knows (or at least watches) MMA because she performed the guillotine submission move on Jasper. References to other books, movies, etc... *When Jasper says to Annie, "Mimicry, my dear Halliwell.", he's alluding to Sherlock Holmes, who says to his friend, Watson, "Elementary, my dear Watson." *When Penelope says to Harper, "...you're pulling a Stella Zinman", she's referring to the show How I Met Your Mother, when the main character, Ted, was left at the altar by a girl named Stella Zinman, the same scenario which was happening here. Penelope also made another allusion to the show by using Stella's name as an adjective, something the show was quite famous for. *Kama leaves Penelope with the phrase, "to be or not to be a Cupid, that is your choice." Something similar to this was said by William Shakespeare, who wrote "To be or not to be: that is the question." This phrase is also similar to the episode To Be or Not To Be Penelope. Link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10607491/1/Charmed-Reborn-Episode-3-Season-1-Charged Category:Episodes Category:The Series Category:Season 1 Episodes